Paolodrm
|place = 17/20 |alliances = ' '|challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 12 |finish = 17/20 |Finish = 17 |season = Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X }}paolodrm, referred to as Paolo during his time in the game, is a contestant from Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. Profile 'What are 3 words to describe you? '''Resourceful, trustworthy and strategic. '''What's one thing we wouldn't know about you from reading your application? '''One thing you wouldn't know is that I am actually looking for the opportunity to play a ''Survivor season because I have never been in one before. Survivor seasons seem fun to me because I like the game Survivor, and I know I have what it takes to win. I feel like being in this season would be great because I am somewhat familiar with the people and I am willing to give the game my all. 'What will be your strategy heading into the game? '''Since I don't want to go home early, I'll always do the more strategic move, even if I have to lie. However, I'm not gonna lie to people or manipulate anyone unless I've got a good reason to and it would be better for my game. I would know the right time to take out threats and try not to become a threat myself. Being a threat the whole game won't help me in any way. I wouldn't play too hard at the beginning since that would make a threat, and that's what I don't want. I would try to make allies at the beginning, so I can see where people's loyalties lie and have people to discuss with on who to vote. '''What is the most crucial first step to winning ''Survivor? 'A crucial step to winning ''Survivor is being there mainly to win. What I mean is that it is better to be more focused on winning then feeling sorry about lying to someone and/or voting someone. 'Do you like to lead or follow, and why? '''So, for me, it depends. Pre-merge, it might be better to follow, but depending on you. If you're in a bad situation and really desperate to stay, leading your side of the team would probably be better for you. But, if you're in a majority alliance, doing what they say may be the smarter choice because you would want them to see that you're trustworthy. However, in the merge, you need to have some points on why you should win, so leading can prove to people that you're there to win and you know how to truly play the game. But becoming too caught up in leading is bad, you still need to remember the other parts of the game. '''Why do you think you'll "survive" ''Survivor? 'I think I'll survive ''Survivor because I can play a good social and strategic game, I also know if certain things to do are necessary at a specific time, for example knowing if it's necessary to flip a vote or anything like that. Also, I may be sorta underestimated, and I need to prove that I can play the game. Another reason is that I always do whatever choice is smarter for my game, as I said before. Survivor Voting History Trivia Category:Glow's Survivor Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X Category:Navua Tribe Category:17th Place